


Hurt any less

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic checks in with Sullivan





	Hurt any less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).

> A look at a potential Vic/sully romance seeing as they are both your guilty pleasure

“Thanks for stopping by to see me”Robert said 

Robert has been sort of distant after his failed hook up with Andy had happened 

Vic noticed especially he tried to stay away from getting involved in any of their personal lives 

“I heard things went down with you and Andy”Vic brought up the elephant in the room 

“I’d rather not talk about it”Robert flatly states emotionless 

“Please don’t tell anybody Hughes”Robert pleaded for her to keep it a promise 

“You’ve got my word Cap”Vic swore she’d keep the information she had known a secret

Robert had figured what happened with him and Andy was nothing more than just a silly crush gone wrong

It was highly inappropriate 

Vic his former friends fiancée had become quite a close friend of his lately 

Robert liked her company

Maybe just maybe Vic also liked the older man’s company as well 

‘Get it together’Robert thought quietly to himself 

All inappropriate thoughts about his former friends girl had to be put out of his mind 

Key word being liked as in he wouldn’t mind possibly spending more one on one time with the woman 

“I wanted to say thank you for checking in on me after the funeral”Vic said her eyes softened as she stared at him 

“Lucas would have wanted me to keep an eye on you Hughes”Robert told her 

“It never hurts any less when I hear him being mentioned in the past tense”Vic laughed dryly 

Robert found himself unusually drawn towards the younger woman 

“Just take it day by day Hughes that’s what worked for me after I lost my Claire”Robert advised her

“No one else has bothered to say anything besides you and Travis”Vic replies 

“It doesn’t get easy but I’m here if you need someone to talk to”Robert offered her a listening ear

Vic felt like her coworkers could care less about her 

Andy was a mess over her failed hookup with her captain besides being pissed at him 

Ben was focused on trying to shoot another chance with Medic One 

Maya was all lovey dicey with her beau Jack

Dean had broken up with Nikki and was now dating Dr. Maggie Pierce whom treated Vic’s fiancé


End file.
